Una Ezperanza En El Cielo
by JACR17
Summary: Peeta esta por iniciar una nueva etapa en un nuevo y totalmente diferente lugar, donde encontrara el amor en un CHICO, llamado Gale, que pasara cuando las circunstancias les son adversas. Mal Summary, Geeta, GaleXPeeta.


Peeta POV

-¡Pero mamá!

-¡No me interesa saber tus razónes, Peeta!

-¡Te odio!. Grito,mientras subo mi última maleta al auto, estoy por emprender el viaje más largo de mi vida, y no por que el camino me parezca largo si no que abandono mi vida, mis amigos y mi familia. Me paso el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del copiloto, me pongo los audifonos y pongo mi playlist favorita, hasta que ya adentrados en el viaje, mi linda madre, me interrumpe.

-Te va a encantar, estoy segura.

-No lo creo, mamá quiero volver y continuar tal y como estaba. Me giro a verla y fulminarla con la mirada

-Date la oportunidad,hijo, te quiero mucho y se que es una gran oportunidad de desarrollo para ti.

A veces mi mamá me desespera, pero la amo, bueno no me queda de otra.

-Ya que.

De repente siento como si me hubieran puesto ladrillos en los ojos y me duermo profundamente, tanto que solo escucho la voz de mamá diciéndome.

-¡Ya llegamos!

-¿Eh?. Digo, todavia muy adormilado

-Listo hijo, mira mira.

Volteo con dificultad y veo el gran, enserio, gran letrero de herreria dorada con el nombre de mi nueva cárcel, a perdón escuela. "Colegio Betsenvawere para jóvenes excepcionales" leo con gran indiferencia. Solo pongo los ojos en blanco

-Mellark. Dice mi madre al guardia de seguridad.

Enseguida se abre el gran portón y nos ceden el pasó. Miro alrededor y no puedo evitar poner mi boca en O son grandes edificios, tienen grandes campos en donde veo a los estudiantes relajandose o talvez haciendo tarea en sus laptops. los caminos son enpedrados y a sus lados hay maravillosas flores coloridas. Es hermoso.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y caminamos a la administración en donde me registro y me dan la dirección de mi departamento, el horario y la dirección de donde puedo adquirir mi uniforme. Si no supiera que estoy por ingresar a el bachillerato pensaria que estoy en una universidad.

Damos las gracias, nos despedimos y salimos del edificio "A", ahora según me dijeron entro a clases hasta pasado mañana. Me vuelvo a subir al auto y me dirijo a buscar mi nuevo "hogar". La regla, sugún me explicaron es que no hay fraternidades, esta prohibido, es obligatorio que un chico de segundo se quede con uno de primero, y uno de tercero con uno de segundo y así. Mi compañero según esto se llama Gale Hawthorne, quien sabe que clase de loco sera, pero bueno eso no me preocupa.

Entramos al gran fraccionamiento de departamentos escolares, esta dividido por calles, me sorprende, parece un vecindario real. Cada calle tiene nombres de escritores, pintores, fisicos, matemáticos etcétera. Me toca en la calle

Oscar Wilde No.#47, llegamos a la calle y empezamos a buscar, al fin lo encuentro, nos estacionamos. Tiene un lindo frente y un lindo jardín bien cuidado, meto la llave y giro el picaporte, me deslumbra el pequeño pero acogedor departamento esta todo desordenado pero en cuanto quede solo, me pondre a limpiar. En la entrada hay una mesita con una nota que dice:

"Hey! Bienvenido al depa, perdona el desorden, estoy en clase regreso a las 7:00 pm. Pronto nos conoceremos, tú habitación esta subiendo las escaleras, la tercer puerta. Instalate a gusto"

-Gale

-Vaya que considerado.

Subo las escaleras y veo cuatro puertas, la primera es el baño, la segunda me meto a inspeccionar rapidamente y es la recamara de el chico, la tercera esta vacia y tiene un gran ventanal con balcon y la cuarta es una oficina. De pronto grita mi mamá.

-¡Hijo, ya baje tús cosas!

-Si mamá, gracias

-Denada mi pequeño

-Te quiero

-Te quiero

nos dimos un abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, con lagrimas en los ojos me dijo adiós, nos despedimos, se tiene que ir pues tiene que volver a la empresa.

Veo como desaparece entre las calles y me dispongo a inspeccionar el departamento en la parte de abajo, hay otro baño y un pequeño cuarto de lavado, despues esta la sala, un pequeño comedor y la cocina.

Me dedico a subir mis cosas, la semana pasada mande mi cama, mis mesitas de noche, el tocador, mi librero y un pequeño escritorio.

acomode todo, meti la ropa al closet, guarde cada libro, tendi mi cama y todo eso, al final me encanta como queda todo.

Miro la hora y apenas son las 3:00 de la tarde y mi compañero según llega hasta las 7:00 salgo a un pequeño supermercado para estudiantes que hay dentro del campus. Regreso a casa y empiezo a cocinar mientras esta, empiezo a limpiar, esto esta hecho un desastre.

Termine y eran las 6:00 faltaba una hora asi que entre a husmear su cuarto, se que esta mal, pero quiero saber con quien me voy a topar, a lo mejor es un asesino.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con ropa tirada y todo de cabeza, lucho contra mi para no limpiar, pero si lo hago se dara cuenta. Veo en las paredes posters de bandas que no conosco, la cama desecha y libros por todos lados, en un mueble grande esta una pantalla plana, un xbox y un blueray asi como bolsas de frituras y sodas, abajo escondidas estan unas cervezas. Más arriba hay un corcho como el mio de fotos, trato de averiguar como es, hasta que veo una fotografia de graduación que abajo dice "Felicidades Gale" es un chico de tez clara, cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos grises. De repente escucho como gritan un hola, salgo muy deprisa, demasiado deprisa al pasillo y bajo las escaleras de manera normal y un poco lento.

-¿Hola?

-Hola. Esbozo una sonrisa

-Hola, soy Gale

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Peeta

Me tiende la mano y la estrecho, siento una corriente electrica y mi corazón empieza a latir más fuerte, grito para mis adentros ¿qué diablos me pasa?

-¿Qué le hiciste a este lugar? pregunta sorprendido

-Se le llama limpieza. Suelto, creo que lo dije de una manera grosera, soy un tonto, tonto.

-No la conocia. esboza una sonrisa

-Lo siento no quise ser grosero

-No te preocupes, mejor hablame de ti

-Pues no hay mucho que contar

-Siempre hay algo, por cierto huele delicioso

-Hice unas cositas ¿quieres cenar?

-Claro y así conversamos

Empiezo a servir los platos y me siento frente a el, y comenzamos a conversar

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?. Me pregunta

-Peeta Mellark ¿y tú?

-Gale Hawthorne ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-16 ¿y tú?

-17 ¿De dónde eres?

-De New York ¿y tú?

-Carolina del Norte, ¡te toca!

-Ja Okay ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiemños libres?

-Soy el capitan del equipo de soccer ¿y tú?

-Me encanta la pintura pero creo qye dejare eso atras no hay en donde lo practique. Bajo la mirada

-Uy que mal... a menos que te lleve al club de pintura del colegio ven son las 8:00 el club se reune hasta las 9:00

Me toma de la mano y ahi esta esa extraña sensación me jala toma las llaves y empezamos a correr por las calles del fraccionamiento hasta llegar a un departamento en la calle Reina Elizabeth No#16.

-Toca. Me anima

-Pero, ¿y si me dicen que no?

-No pierdes nada en intentar.

-O-okay

Llamo a la puerta dos veces con un nudo en la garganta, Gale se quedo a unos metros atras de mi. Me abre un chico delgado de rez clara, cabello rubio y ojos miel. Muy atractivo.

-¿Hola? No esperabamos a nadie más

-Ah perdón, es que quieria ver si podia entrar a su club. Digo con voz timida

-Lo siento no hay lugar para nadie más

-Ah (Se nota mi tono de voz de decepción) esta bien, gracias. En eso suena una voz masculina sedosa

-¿quién es? preguntan

-No es nadie.

En ese momento apartan al chico de la puerta y sale otro casi igual parecen molde repetido pero este tiene los ojos verdes un verde aceitunado que le da un aura encantadora.

-Hola

-Hola

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Queria entrar a su club, pero el otro chico me dijo que no tenian lugar paea nadie más.

-No le hagas caso, Damen es aveces un poco grosero, por cierto soy finnick ¿Eres nuevo, verdad?

-Si jaja (Rio entre dientes) ¿Entonces puedo unirme?

-Claro que si, pero la sesión casi acaba, ven mañana a las 6:00 y tu trae tu imaginacion.

-Genial. Doy un brinco de emoción

-Bien ¿y eres?. Pregunta confundido

-Peeta

-Okay, Peeta hasta mañana

-Gracias Finick.

Cierra la puerta y me giro, volteo a buscar a Gale pero no lo encuentro, seguramente se fue a el depa. Asi que me dispongo a caminar no conosco y espero no perderme empiezo a caminar y adentrarme en las calles obscuras de repente siento como me abrazan por detras, me tapan la boca, trato de gritar pero no puedo. Santo cielo es Gale. Tropiezo y siento como sus manos se aferran a mi cadera, jalandome hacia el.

-¿Qué te pasa?. Le reclamo

-Tranquilo fue una broma

-Me asustaste. Empiezo a reir como loco, le di un pequeño golpe con mi codo en sus costillas.

-Entonces, ¿ya no tienes preguntas?

-¿Me soltarias?. Sigue atrayendome a su cuerpo, rapidamente se reincorpora.

-Cierto. Sonrie

-Tienes amigos. Digo sabiendo que es obvia la respuesta

-Sip. Rie de una manera tierna. Tú no tienes muchos ¿verdad? Rie

-Pues como ya sabes aqui todo mundo me conoce. Rio

-Muy pronto conoceras amigos, mientras me tienes a mi.

-¿Y tienes novia?.Suelto y me arrepiento

-Si, se llama Rebeka

No me deberia de sentir mal, pero lo hago por alguna extraña razón, me duele. Trato de disimular mi decepción.

\- ¿y tú?. Me pregunta

-No (Me obliga a salir de mi ensoñación)

-Ah. ¿Por qué?

-No lo se. rio para ocultar mi incomodida. ¿Falta mucho? pregunto quiero descansar.

-No, esta aqui a la vuelta.

El resto del camino fue callado, llegamos y subimos a nuestras alcobas. antes de irme a dormir, le agradesco a Gale por subir mis muebles.

-Oye Gale, Gracias por haber subido mis muebles.

-No fue nada, descansa.

-Hasta mañana.

Dormi placidamente. Estaba muy cansado. Así concluyó mi primer dia.


End file.
